No Excuses
by I am Cara
Summary: The worst pain is the pain of loving in vain. KxH Slash, Chapter 2 up!
1. Prologue

**No Excuses**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YYH or any characters in it.

* * *

**A/N:** The first YYH fic I've posted in a LONG time. Not going to be very long, and not necessarily a happy ending... Kind of basing this off of stuff going on in my life right now. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Kurama's POV (Just for this chappie)

* * *

The worst pain is the pain of loving in vain.

This is what my mother told me, once when I broke up with my girlfriend back in the ninth grade. We had loved each other, but she gave out towards the end.

I always think about this. It's probably the truest thing ever.

Death? Sucks, but once it comes, the pain's done. I should know. Suffering and making it out alive? We move on.

The death of a loved one... Having a bleeding chunk of your heart cut out and smashed against a wall until it's a pulp.

But it's only the second worst.

My name is Kurama, or Shuichi, Minamino, previously known as Youko. But enough about me.

Point is, when you're grieving over a dead relationship that has lasted for years, you have time to think - Your mother tells your aunt tells your cousin tells your grandmother, and when you go to the family reunions, everyone's like _whoa,_ watch out, he's about to have a breakdown, be sympathetic, call the girl a bitch, stay out of the way, off up some cake, back off. So, basically, they want to give you space, and there's a lot of alone time.

So, me being the thoughtful person I am, I had a feeling there was something else my mother was trying to tell me.

The worst pain is the pain of loving in vain.

After repeating this in my head for days on end, I figured it out, but at the time it meant nothing to me.

There are actually two sub-forms of this pain - Loving someone while they love someone else, or the more discreet one - Loving someone while not telling them until the feelings die.

I am here to tell you about this second form of torture... and some of the first. It hurts more than having the Black Dragon unleashed upon you.

May you never feel this pain.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, but the plot will come into focus and it will get longer. Review! 


	2. In the Tree

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**A/N:** Back, and this time, the characters come into play. Like, you can actually tell the story is about YYH! Please review, I feel sad!

* * *

Kurama leaned over his textbooks, squinting at the extremely fine print on the human body. Grahh. School work. Who gave homework on a day like today? It was warm and sunny, perfect example of what spring should look like, and normally, he'd be out, visiting his friends... Also, _normally_, his vision would be better, and _normally,_ Hiei would pop in for a chat (or let Kurama do all the chatting, all though neither said much) by the window.

But today was just one of those un-normal days.

His deep red bangs were pulled back behind his ears and his teeth bit into his lip in fixed concentration. What was the vein on the right side of the heart? Superior vena cava. Left side? Pulmonary vein. Where did they lead? Who knew?

The plant on his desk was drooping, not from lack of sunlight, but from his very own boredom (which was just one sad side effect that came with owning every plant in the universe.) His chair scratching against the hardwood floors, he made his way to the window, pulled back the blinds, pushed it open, and stood. It was so nice out...

But the plant remained motionless, something plants tend to do, so he stroked its leaf, and it perked up again. All it needed was a bit of positive energy, but he certainly wasn't feeling any. Good grief, where was Hiei? This was just the time he'd be coming over. Kurama looked at the clock. 2:33 pm. Hiei time.

Oh, well. If he was a few seconds late, so what? The fox demon incarnate paced, shook his head clear, and sat down again. His visits with the Koorime were usually pleasant, he never could remember a time when they had fought when he came over. It was quite interesting how much waiting for a friend could frustrate him...

But now that his mind was elsewhere, there was no way Kurama was finishing his work. Annoyed with himself, he got up hastily, knocking over the chair with a clatter. His mother heard the noise and shouted up, "Shuichi, what was that?"

"Nothing, mother."

Picking it up, he closed his books and went down the hall, down the stairs, and into his front yard. He could sense Hiei's aura growing closer, but not because he was moving - Kurama was coming to him.

His side of town was a sleepy, rural part, with hardly any cars or noise. In fact, it was so unused that there wasn't a road, as you may expect - there was a dirt and gravel road like you'd find in a park or campsite, but no concrete. Which the youkai liked - no asphalt, more plants, less anger, less ass-kicking. Which was always good.

And, by this wonderful little road into the dead end, there was a large tree, and in this tree, there was a sleeping Hiei.

Black and white streaked hair billowing gently in the breeze, his arms folded and head nodding, the fire demon was serene, and almost human. Almost. Kurama smiled to himself and silently crept up next to him, not to disturb the boy and make him angry. Hiei opened his eyes anyway, and yawned.

"Kurama," he said, acknowledging his friend without the least bit of surprise to find him there. Kurama noticed how worn and spent he looked, bags under his eyes, his hunched figure. And a spiritual tiredness in his eyes... But that would all mend. He was Hiei.

Kurama leaned back. "Forget where my house was?"

"I got this far, didn't I?"

"You're late."

"You keep the time?"

"I have a schedule. Unlike you, my life his minutes attached."

"That's what fools say, fox-boy. I would've thought better of you."

"Why do you say that?"

Hiei looked him at him directly, with fiery red eyes. "If you keep track of time, you are a mortal. Let go of time, and you live forever."

Kurama's hair blew into his face with a fresh breeze. There was nothing he could really say to that... "But I **_am_** a mortal, my friend."

"...Above all, it appears you are human..."

"Yes."

"You are not the person I once knew."

"...I am sorry."

"That is not necessarily a bad thing."

Hiei looked out onto Kurama's home and shifted around - trees can be very uncomfortable after a while. As his side bumped against a branch, his sheathed sword fell from his cloak and clanked to the ground. He stared at it. Kurama stared at him.

"You gonna get that?" the fox asked.

"No."

"Too lazy?"

"..." Hiei closed his eyes and basked in the sun. Kurama had the mental picture of a lizard.

"Have you seen Yukina lately?" he asked. Hiei gave him a strange, but not angry, glare.

"Why do you ask?"

"No need to get nasty, just wondering..."

Hiei shrugged, but anyone could tell he wasn't feeling so comfortable. "I haven't heard from her, actually. She's away."

"Away? Without you?"

A glare."Can you say 'Koorime Island'?" Now he was upset.

Kurama backed off. He knew his friend was a bit sensitive about that place. Silence fell, and the wind picked up where they left off. Nothing to say...

At this point, Hiei grew bored and tipped his head back to sleep, knowing Kurama wouldn't mind - hell, he couldn't count the times the kitsune let him use his room as a refuge when he was sick or tired or cut up. As his breathing steadied and calmed, Kurama noticed his tiny pulse beating in his neck, reminding him that even the cruelest of demons, every last one down to Hiei, had a power source deep within them, and one day, one horrible day, it would run dry...

"You're kidding yourself," he muttered, and it was Youko talking, not Kurama, "You saw what happened to me... We're all mortals in the end."

His gaze traveled to his shoulders, tan and small, but not to be underestimated for their strength. An image of the human body appeared in his head, and he felt, somehow, relieved, being able to see every muscle, bone, tendon, and tissue that connected his partner and brought him to life...

Only thing different was his eye.

That eye. Which had been added in the first place. It now lay hidden beneath the white silk headband, dormant. It was too dangerous.

Hoping Hiei was asleep enough, Kurama reached out and, before he knew what he was doing, placed his fingers on Hiei's forehead, on the headband. It was warm, and he felt a little twitch and jerk as it tried to locate the source of the touch.

Hiei made a tiny, animalistic noise. He was not known for having peaceful rests. In fact, his very dreams were haunted by things even Kurama did not know, or wish to know... and that said something.

He checked his watch. 2:56. His mom would be wondering, and he had to finish his work. And serve lunch.. But it was only a Saturday, and there'd be a tomorrow. And in case Hiei woke and wanted to see him again, his window was open.

Kurama hopped from the tree, landing on light feet, and headed back to his house. After he closed the door, Hiei opened his eyes.

What the hell was that?

* * *

**A/N:** Review! 


End file.
